wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Anemone
|Relation4 = Brothers |RName4 = Prince Turtle, Prince Cerulean, Prince Octopus, Prince Fin, 28 unnamed others |Relation5 = Uncle |RName5 = Commander Shark |Relation6 = Cousin |RName6 = Princess Moray |Relation7 = Ancestors |RName7 = Queen Pearl †, Prince Fathom †, more |appeared = The Lost Heir, Moon Rising, Winter Turning, Escaping Peril, Talons of Power, Darkness of Dragons |mentioned = The Brightest Night, The Hive Queen |quote = "But then what would I be? Animus dragons are rare and special. I like knowing that I'm powerful. I want to be that powerful. Who would give away their own magic like that? I'm just... scared of it, too." }} Princess Anemone is a young female SeaWing dragonet who was first introduced in The Lost Heir as the youngest living daughter of Queen Coral, soon becoming the second-youngest after Auklet's hatching. Enchanted by Turtle during the Talons of Power Ceremony to be imbued with magic, Anemone is technically a false animus because her powers aren't genetic. For most of her childhood, Anemone was constantly pampered and protected by her mother, and was even at attached to Coral by a rubbery harness enchanted to grow with her as she aged. She is currently attending Jade Mountain Academy as a member of the Silver Winglet. Appearance Anemone's scales are described to be a pale blue, almost white color, with hints of pink along her wings, ears, and horns, like the insides of seashells . Her large blue eyes and scale color reminded Tsunami of the dolphins she and her friends saw on the way to the Deep Palace, making her wonder if that was the reason it was illegal to hunt them, in case some dragon accidentally ate Anemone instead. The unusual scale color is somewhat similar to Albatross's, probably due to the IceWing blood in them. In The Lost Heir, she also wore a harness made of a clear, stretchy material that attached her to her mother, Queen Coral. However, upon arrival at Jade Mountain Academy, her harness was removed and she was free to go where she pleased. She usually wears a few strands of pearls around her neck, similar to how her mother does. On the cover of Talons of Power, she wears a silvery-white earring, possibly enchanted by herself or by King Darkstalker. It is mentioned by Turtle in the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons that the only jewelry Anemone wears is a pearl bracelet, most of the time. Personality When Anemone was first introduced in The Lost Heir, she was regal and quiet, taking her place beside Coral with her chin held high. Described by Turtle in Talons of Power, "She seemed funny and happy most of the time, but there was a dark streak to some of her jokes, along with the impervious certainty that she was more important than any of the dragons around her." Anemone's former conceited nature made its first noticeable appearance in Moon Rising ''when she snottily asked for Bigtail's fish and stormed out of the prey center when he refused. Her life as a princess has a big effect on her personality, especially since she was pampered and adored by her mother. When she met Darkstalker, she seems to shred away her royal demeanor and take on a self-centered persona. Anemone is then shown to let her inner thoughts about being an animus take over, making her more idealistic and proud. This became more out of hand when she attacked her brother Turtle, to the point when she was almost on the verge of insanity. However, after the events of ''Darkness of Dragons, Anemone became more carefree and less selfish, enjoying her time with her friends and cutting back on the use of her animus magic. It was also mentioned in Darkness of Dragons that she had developed a crush on Tamarin, often leaving her flowers and presents and offering to read scrolls to her. Biography The Lost Heir When Tsunami first arrived in Sea Kingdom, she was told by Riptide about the young dragonet harnessed to Queen Coral, and interpreted her name as an enemy, instead of Anemone, when she first heard it. After her friends were locked away in one of Coral's caves, Tsunami expressed that she wanted to talk to her mother alone, but Coral refused because she had to keep Anemone at her side by "watching her every minute", as Anemone irritably stated. Later, when their mother was asleep, Anemone explained her harness and why she had to wear it. She also told Tsunami that she would probably have to marry Whirlpool, a member of Coral's Royal Advisory. Tsunami was a little surprised that Anemone wanted to talk to her since they were both candidates for the throne and would probably become rivals in a near future. Tsunami also later saw Anemone practicing her animus magic with Whirlpool, as Blister and Coral intended to use her to help their side win the war. They referred to Anemone as their "secret weapon," but it is spectated that Whirlpool may have instructed Anemone to "practice" with her animus magic to make her go mad and kill her mother. Later in the book, Anemone used her power to reveal the mysterious SeaWing assassin, who turned out to be Whirlpool; she then pushed him into Coral's electric eel pool, where he was electrocuted to death. The Hidden Kingdom When Glory first discovers the NightWing tunnels and that they are created with animus magic, she thinks back to Anemone, in the Kingdom of the Sea, and the danger of being a animus dragon. Moon Rising Anemone had convinced her mother to allow her to attend Jade Mountain Academy as part of the Silver Winglet. Moonwatcher first saw Anemone arriving at the Academy with Turtle, Tsunami, Coral, and Auklet. When Moon looks at Turtle, she receives a vision of the SeaWing prince pinning Anemone to the sand as she writhed in pain. Later, Anemone appeared in the prey center, asking a NightWing named Bigtail for a large fish that he had grabbed. Clay intercepted and explained that whoever grabbed the food first got to eat it, to Anemone's disapproval. Sighing, she stormed out of the prey center with Ostrich, who was casting woeful hungry looks at the fish behind them. After the tragic explosion of the history cave, Anemone thought angrily that she could have easily solved the mystery if Tsunami hadn't been so worried about her power. Winter Turning In the epilogue of Winter Turning, Anemone, Pike, Turtle, and a few other SeaWing dragonets are swimming in one of the underground lakes of Jade Mountain. She is doing flips and dives in the water, enjoying being free of her harness. She thinks of how if Coral ever came to Jade Mountain to take Anemone home, then she would have to be under her mother's watch again. With a fierce certainty, Anemone thinks, "But I won't. I ''won't. ''I might be the most powerful dragon in the world, and if she didn't learn that from what I did to Whirlpool, I can teach her some other way." ''Followed by, "''The spell on Auklet's harness should keep her away from me, though." Escaping Peril Once again, Anemone is seen in the epilogue. She was worried about the earthquake that Darkstalker had caused when he was released, and when a concerned Starflight asked her what was wrong, she replied in barely a whisper that "it felt like someone slithering over my grave." Talons of Power While Tamarin was staying on the dry stone, Anemone and Pike were swimming in one of Jade Mountain's underground lakes. Turtle, however, dove into the cave from the open roof above, urgently pleading that Anemone go into hiding, as Darkstalker had escaped his underground prison with unknown intentions. Instead of growing fearful, she jumped up in excitement, eager to meet another animus dragon. While Darkstalker was being "attacked" by two young NightWing students, Anemone swooped above all of them, demonstrating her power by showing off two beaten copper bracelets that controlled the weather; the sky was flashing with unusual flickers of lightning and full of gray clouds that were heavy with rain. When Tsunami tried to fly up to her sister, Anemone summoned a gust of wind that spiraled Tsunami away from her and held her in place. Darkstalker then invited Anemone to land beside him and talk; they walk into the main entrance cave while the clouds finally release their rain behind them. Later, Darkstalker enchanted a silver necklace that was meant to save her soul from the menacing effects of animus magic. Throughout Talons of Power, Anemone keeps close to Darkstalker. She sees him as a sort of mentor, looking to him for guidance. Darkstalker took this very lightheartedly, taking advantage of her actions and advising her that she should run all her spells by him before she casts them, so he can help her find the best possible enchantment for each spell. She usually sits beside Darkstalker with her chin high, often being an errand runner or helper to Darkstalker. When Moonwatcher has a vision of Sunny's father, Stonemover, dead, she, Darkstalker, Turtle, Anemone, and Mindreader quickly go to Stonemover's cave. When they arrive, Stonemover is in a pitiful condition- blood is seeping from his neck, and he is stiller than usual. When Darkstalker frustratedly states that he would chase down the killer himself if the tunnels were larger, Anemone immediately volunteers. She grabs a prey bone on the floor and enchants it to lead her to Stonemover's killer. The dragonet brought in was Flame, prodded forward by the same prey bone. After Stonemover begs Darkstalker to take off the healing spell he gave him, Darkstalker sighed and returned his scales to their normal, petrified state. He then turns to Flame, enchanting his library card to turn into a chain that bolted him to the floor as punishment. When Darkstalker brings up the concept of going to the Rainforest Kingdom to meet his lost tribe, Anemone, along with a few other students from Jade Mountain travel with him, including Turtle. Turtle follows her, and she goes to the Island Palace. There, Turtle has a flashback where it is revealed that he made her an animus to hide his identity. Back in reality, Anemone is searching for something that Whirlpool left for her, which turns out to be a dagger. She darkly suggests using it to kill off any threats, such as Coral, Auklet, Tsunami, Moon, and Kinkajou. Turtle attacks her, as she seems to be going crazy, and Moon's vision of Turtle pinning down Anemone comes true. An animus battle ensues, both using their powers to overcome the other. Finally, Turtle enchants seaweed to cover Anemone's mouth, not letting her make any more spells. They have a conversation where Turtle tells Anemone that he made her an animus, and Anemone says that she feels herself becoming evil. However, Darkstalker, with the help of the spell that tells him the location where animus power is being used, casts a spell that brings every animus dragon in all the tribes to his throne room. There, Darkstalker suggests using her and Stonemover to test his theories about animus magic, and he mentions that not too many more spells will turn Anemone completely evil. Then, when Kinkajou is summoned and Darkstalker's attention is on her, Turtle gives Anemone his hiding stick and tells her to fly away as fast as she can. Turtle throws his stick at her, and Anemone catches it and jumps out the window. Darkness of Dragons '' Qibli and Winter, after leaving Thorn's palace, discover Anemone resting by an oasis while flying over the desert. Winter is wary of her since the last time they saw her was with Darkstalker, and she may still very be a devoted follower to him, but Qibli decides to talk to her anyway because she is alone. When Qibli approaches her, he quickly realizes that she can't speak. He sees that she is holding Turtle's stick, and he accuses her of stealing it. She denies stealing the stick by scowling at him, and he asks her why she can't talk. He then discovers a spell put on her by Darkstalker. After she puts on the enchanted earring, she wants to go back to the NightWing kingdom to kill Darkstalker. At the kingdom, she and Kinkajou start fighting about who gets to kill Darkstalker. Later at the battle of the NightWings and IceWings, she enchants a piece of moss to make the NightWings think Darkstalker is telling them to retreat. She later enchants Qibli's library card from Jade Mountain Academy to make all the NightWings and IceWings hear each other's thoughts and be teleported to the center of their kingdom. During this, she also removes the love spell she put on Kinkajou. In the epilogue it is revealed Anemone has feelings for a blind RainWing student named Tamarin, often leaving flowers, gifts, and offering to read her scrolls. Tui has stated she only wants to be friends with Tamarin. It is also revealed that she cast a soul spell on herself, with help from Qibli, to relieve the feelings of superiority and selfishness that went along with having animus power, as well as protecting her soul. [[The Hive Queen|''The Hive Queen]] As of the prologue, Anemone was mentioned by Turtle, him saying that she was working on a spell for Tamarin to restore her sight. She had spoken to Turtle that the spell didn't work, and she didn't know why. Turtle and her started comparing notes because Turtle was working on the same spell for Starflight. Relationships Princess Tsunami Tsunami is Anemone's older sister. Initially, one might have interpreted her as suspicious of Tsunami, but later on, they became good friends despite the difference in their ages and grew to love each other as sisters. Throughout The Lost Heir, she acts as a close friend of Tsunami's and does not seem scared a bit of Tsunami, despite their age difference. She seems to trust Tsunami a lot, as in The Lost Heir she wanted Tsunami to save her from her animus magic. Queen Coral Attached by an elastic harness at all times, Anemone loves her mother, but despises her overbearing parenting style and wished that she could explore on her own. Queen Coral is overprotective of her, fearing that she would be killed before she had a chance to challenge her for the throne. Queen Coral actually kept guard over Anemone's egg for an entire year, never allowing Orca's Statue to destroy her egg. In Moon Rising, both Anemone and Tsunami were annoyed when Coral wanted to see everything inside of the school. Anemone, in The Lost Heir, seemingly hated her mother. She complained about how she was on a harness at all times, about how she had to go through her lessons with Whirlpool, and other things. However, in Moon Rising, she uses the excuse 'Mother would want me to have it' to try to get the fish from Bigtail, showing that she may hold some affection for Coral, or she may have just been stuck-up and trying to cheat Bigtail out of his fish. Although she has a distaste for her mother, it doesn't seem likely that she would go kill her mother of her own will, as she attempted in Talons of Power. Whirlpool Whirlpool held training sessions with her to practical usage of her animus abilities as well as teaching her the SeaWing language Aquatic. However, she placed little effort in them and tried to act as if she was failing, at Tsunami's suggestion, to stall until the time that Blister would use her as a secret weapon to win the war. Queen Coral seems to think Whirlpool would make a good king for one of her daughters, but Anemone hates the idea of marrying him and Tsunami is not very fond of it either. Anemone used her powers to discover who had tried to kill Tsunami and, upon finding it to be Whirlpool, accidentally knocked him senseless into the moat with electric eels. The eels shocked Whirlpool and most likely killed him, though this has neither been proven nor disproven. In Moon Rising, ''she was shown feeling guilty about it. But in talons of power she said it helped her see her true power. Pike Pike is shown to be incredibly loyal to her and constantly showering her with affection. This is shown when Anemone wanted the fish that Bigtail was about to eat by supporting Anemone and telling Bigtail to give the fish to her. Queen Coral appointed him as Anemone's bodyguard, a fact she doesn't know. However, she isn't surprised that he does whatever she says, instead of thinking that everyone should act that way towards a princess. She also gets quite exasperated with his over-protectiveness, often telling him to keep quiet or leave her alone. She even snuck out when he was asleep, not caring about how much that would worry him. In truth, she doesn't care for Pike at all besides just a loyal guard, but apparently it has been stated by Tui that their relationship will change. On the day of the Talons of Power tested, Pike looked like he wanted to help Anemone, but wasn't sure he was allowed to. He is extremely protective of her, shown when Bigtail kept the fish in Moon Rising, he tells Bigtail that he would pay for 'insulting the princess.' Princess Auklet Auklet is Anemone's youngest sister. Anemone doesn't seem to be particularly jealous of her, but rather grateful that she doesn't have to be harnessed to her own mother as much. Anemone has even mentioned possibly using her powers to help Auklet with her harness attached to their mother. They have played together and seem to get along well, but Anemone was perfectly willing to kill her in Talons of Power. However, this is only because Anemone may have been enchanted to do so by Darkstalker otherwise it's because Anemone was going crazy from using too much animus power. Prince Turtle Turtle is Anemone's older brother, but she doesn't interact with him much until Talons of Power. When she does, she calls him boring several times, not knowing he's an animus. She was elated when he came back to Jade Mountain and is shown to have some affection for him. He was the one who enchanted her to be an animus. When she discovered that, she was so enraged she tried to kill him in a duel between animus dragons. That said, she does make up with him later. In Darkness of Dragons, she shows a strong desire to save him, arguing with Kinkajou about who would save him. When he is rescued, she is ashamed of hurting him. Later on in the book, when everything is carnage, she calls for him, and Turtle protects her when Darkstalker attempts to kill her. Moonwatcher In Talons of Power, she first didn't think much of Moon, but as the story goes along, she grows jealous of her catching Darkstalker's attention all the time. Anemone wanted to be the only special dragon wanting to be Darkstalker's 'apprentice', not knowing that Darkstalker has a grudge against the SeaWings after what Fathom did to him. Her hatred grows and finally expresses her loathing towards Moon by enchanting some pebbles in the room where Fathom once stayed in the old Night Palace to turn into a mop and enchanted it to hit Moon until she cleans the place up or until Anemone says it's done. Then, when they are on the beach, Anemone says she feels guilty about what she did to Moon but she also feels proud of it. However, at the end of the last book, Anemone is relieved of these emotions and is nicer to Moon. Ostrich Not much is known about their relationship, other than she seems to command her like a servant without regard to Ostrich's preferences. It is possible, however, that they could have become friends. Darkstalker Darkstalker acted as a mentor to Anemone. Her first reaction to his return is joy at meeting another animus, rather than fear like Turtle expected. She was delighted to have someone understand her, and they form a bond, where Darkstalker helps her enchant objects to protect their sanity. He encouraged her to use her magic but tries restricting her to only use them with his permission. Due to her naturally rebellious personality and hatred of Moonwatcher, he eventually sent her off to the Kingdom of the Sea. Later on, once she, along with the other animus of Pyrrhia, is summoned to Darkstalker, he affirms his view of her as a tool by suggesting he run tests on her and Stonemover to learn more about animus limits, even suggesting driving her insane. Tamarin It was revealed by Kinkajou in Darkness of Dragons that she has a crush on Tamarin, although it is unknown whether her feelings are returned. Tui has stated Anenome just wants to be friends with Tamarin. According to Kinkajou, Anemone has casually shown up wherever Tamarin is, offering to read her scrolls and leaving behind little gifts like flowers and unusual fruit for her. Kinkajou Anemone and Kinkajou have a very conflicted relationship. They constantly disagree with the other's views and opinions, and this is worsened by Kinakjou's discovery of Anemone's spell on her. Though their relationship has loosened up a little, Kinkajou still expresses distrust towards her, such as when Kinkajou warns Tamarin of Anemone's apparent liking of her. Family Tree Quotes ''"Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" - To Tsunami "Mother would want me to have it." - Trying to justify taking Bigtail's fish "Darkstalker's stories are great, but I'm kind of not so interested in ancient NightWing history. Blah blah eighty million years ago they had a cool library YAWN. I was like, so what were the SeaWings up to back then? and he was all, 'getting massacred.' So THAT was cheerful" - ''To Turtle about the Royal SeaWing Massacre "''To kill Darkstalker! Hooray!" "Not with you strapping dragons along to defend me." - Talking to a group of SeaWing students at Jade Mountain Academy "I don't ever want to marry you either!" - To Whirlpool "I had a nightmare and then something woke me. Didn't you feel it? - To Starflight "Well, I'm not an IceWing and I'm not the most boring prince in the world, so I think he'll like me just fine. Pike, shut up." ''- To Turtle ''"Finally. Someone who understands me." - To Darkstalker "I'm the one who killed him the first time. Did you really think he 'accidentally' fell into that pool of eels?" ''- To Turtle ''"I swear I'm going to hunt down Whirlpool's floating corpse and kill him again!" ''- To Turtle ''"We figured out that he was the one who tried to kill Tsunami. He knew how strong I was and was gonna tell Mother and Blister. So I took care of him." - To Turtle "Whirlpool wanted to be king pretty badly. I think he was trying to shape me into a darker dragon by making me cast all those 'practice' spells. He wanted me to go evil and try for the throne. He told me he'd hidden a perfect weapon here, ready for whenever I needed it- for whenever I wanted to challenge Mother. I think it'll work fine on little sisters, don't you? And big ones, for that matter." "I won't make Orca's mistakes. I'll enchant this thing right now to be a perfect killing machine. It'll never miss. It'll go straight for Mother's throat first. Then Auklet, Tsunami, you... Moon. Maybe Kinkajou. Why not? He did say ''anyone who gets in my way." '' "You didn't make me and you can't stop me! I can still kill her! I can kill her with my bare claws! I can kill her with anything! I can make daggers out of seashells; I can poison the drops of water around her snout! I can enchant her pearls to choke her or her stupid narwhal horn to stab her in the heart!" "I'd wear a necklace of dragonbite vipers to be free of Darkstalker's spells." '' ''"It won't work. It's already too late for me. Ever since Whirlpool died, I see him all the time - in my dreams, in the faces of strange dragons, everywhere. I keep seeing those eels going after him. I see all the dragons I've hurt. Now Moon's there, too, and I hate what I did to her but I also feel ''proud of it. Isn't that twisted? Whatever soul I had, it's long gone, so protecting it wouldn't be much use."'' "Turtle and Kinkajou, flying in the sky, getting all K-I-S-S-Y..." "But then what would I be? Animus dragons are rare and special. I like knowing that I'm powerful. I ''want ''to be that powerful. Who would give away their own magic like that? I'm just... scared of it, too." "I think he's smart. He knew right away not to trust you. He knew there was something seriously wrong with you. You think everything you do is right. You think you're so perfect that you don't even care about the dragons around you. You're the only one who gets to decide what happens to everyone else." "Doubtful. I can pull anything off." "Let's go kill that son of a slug!" - About Darkstalker "No, I want to make him notice me by stabbing him in eyeballs!" '' Trivia *An anemone is a sedentary marine coelenterate with a columnar body that bears a ring of stinging tentacles around the mouth to catch prey which is anything that gets caught in its tentacles. *Because of Albatross being part IceWing, Anemone is of IceWing descent. *In ''The Lost Heir, she was described as pale blue with hints of pink, but in Moon Rising, she was said to be white-pink. *Anemone is an animus, currently one of the only thirteen known, the other twelve being Stonemover, Princess Orca, Prince Albatross, King Darkstalker, Prince Fathom, Prince Arctic, Frostbite, Queen Diamond, Penguin, Jerboa, Jerboa II and Prince Turtle. However, she is the only known dragon to not be a natural-born animus, as Prince Turtle enchanted her to be one, because he didn't want to be discovered. *Anemone may have done something to Auklet's harness that attaches her to Coral, as hinted in the epilogue of Winter Turning. *Anemone's use of her animus powers may be why she is a lot more stuck up in Moon Rising than in The Lost Heir, as well as being a princess and finally being off her harness for the first time. *It said in The Lost Heir that Anemone tried complaining about the harness once, and Queen Coral "almost got her a gag in order to match the harness". *Her statement "It felt like someone slithering over my grave" in Escaping Peril was a reference to the human phrase "walking over my grave", which is a feeling of shivers down your spine that is said to mean someone in the future is literally walking over your grave. More on this phrase here *Her statement in Escaping Peril ''is also similar to a phrase by Indigo in ''Darkstalker (Legends), "someone swimming over her grave." This may have something to do with Darkstalker, as he imprisoned Indigo and told Anemone to kill her family. *Anemone killed Whirlpool in the process of getting the Dragonets of Destiny free from the SeaWing prison, and in Talons of Power, she seems to have no more guilt about it, although she is still having flashbacks of him dying and the electric eels swimming towards him. *Moonwatcher had a vision of Turtle fighting with Anemone, which turns out to take place three books later. That would make Anemone the first known dragon to be involved in a vision. *On the cover of Talons of Power, Anemone and Turtle are fighting. *Anemone is the third character to appear on the back cover of a book that is not the PoV. The other two are Prince Turtle (who is the PoV of the book she shows up in), Ex-Queen Scarlet and Cricket. *Anemone is the only known partly pink SeaWing. *Darkstalker mentions that Anemone is Fathom's granddaughter eight generations apart. *Being a royal SeaWing, she should and does have the starburst patterns on her wings, but this is not shown on the back of Talons of Power. *She is the first character shown wearing earrings on a book cover. *Tsunami (Anemone's older sister) mistakenly took her name as 'an enemy' when they were first introduced to each other in The Lost Heir. *The reason why Queen Coral forbids the consumption of dolphins is said to be because she thinks they might be somewhat related to dragons; however, it is wondered by Tsunami if it is actually because Anemone looks like a dolphin. *She is the second dragon shown to have unusual colors, the first being Sunny. *Anemone is one of five dragons whose covers do not match the book description of them. The others are Clay, Tsunami, Qibli, and Blue. *Darkstalker refers to her as, “Fathom’s great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter” which is 12 “greats”, meaning that Queen Coral is 11 “greats“ from Fathom and 10 greats from his children. Gallery IMG 0345.PNG|Anemone on the back cover of Talons of Power Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold AnemoneTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Anemone and Sunny playing ball in the Summer Palace0001.jpg|Anemone & Sunny by HappySandWing Wings of fire meet whirlpool by rhynobullraq-d5teoc4.png|Wings of Fire: Meet Whirlpool by Ryhnobullraq Tsunami and Anemone.jpg|Anemone & Tsunami by Tsunami SeaWing You Will Be Mine.jpg|You Will Be Mine by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/You-Will-Be-Mine-611091817 anenomerft.png|Anemone by RiftSeaWing WoF - Anemone.png|It felt like someone slithering over my grave - Anemone by Pseudodragon/Biohazardia on tumblr top_spoilers_by_chrispycookie-dat7dgn.jpg|(ToP spoilers) I'm the SeaWing Animus by ChrispyCookie likegrandfatherlikegranddaughter_by_poisonoussilverqueen-davf75e.png|like grandfather like granddaughter by PoisonousSilverQueen Albatross9.png|SeaWing Sibs by Biohazardia|link=https://biohazardia.deviantart.com/art/Wings-of-Fire-SeaWing-Sibs-737229884 anemone_by_stilltyrex-davbvf1.png|Anemone by stilltyrex|link=http://stilltyrex.deviantart.com/art/Anemone-657283789 redemption_by_kea_corn-db54g3b.jpg|Redemption by Kea-Corn|link=http://zaethefennex.deviantart.com/art/Redemption-673733495 a5dfc0d03733a88fcc2fcfe210a0185d.jpg|Anemone on Pinterest princess_anemone_by_brokebackbromance-dauacvr.png|Princess Anemone by BrokebackBromance|link=http://brokebackbromance.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Anemone-655533495 I'd normally slap your face off.png|I'd Normally Slap Your Face Off by marbly-cake I Made You.png|SPOILERS I Made You by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://fav.me/dbgyr31 27 Anemone.png|WoF H-a-D Day 27 by xTheDragonRebornx anemone_by_iceofwaterflock-dcc8fal.png|Anemone by IceOfWaterFlock anemone_by_aprilsilverwolf-dcemf9s.jpg|Anemone by AprilSilverWolf anemone_by_cosmic_rust-dc90gno.png|Anemone by Cosmic-rust wof___my_grave_by_nocturnax-db3dzw5.png|WoF - My Grave by Biohazardia headshot__27_anemone_by_kenyaford-dbwewc6.jpg|headshot #27 Anemone by KenyaFord big_sis___wof_au_by_prophecywings-dao5rdj.png|Big Sis - WOF AU by Scourgeseer the_enemy_by_prophecywings-db0vxyp.jpg|The Enemy by Scourgeseer an_enemy_by_prophecywings-daudg7z.png|an enemy by Scourgeseer wof_i__m_the_seawing_animus_da_by_rhynobullraq-datqdkd.jpg|I'm the SeaWing Animus (ToP SPOILERS) by RyhnoBullraq anemone_by_moonfiredraws-daun25q.jpg|Anemone by Moonfiire spider_and_the_lamps_by_prophecywings-dbjipjt.png|then they'll know by Scourgeseer group_6___the_lost_heir_by_scourgeseer-dc6y5m7.png|group 6 - the lost heir by Scourgeseer a_day_in_the_deep_palace_by_kenyaford-dc1ivb9.jpg|A day in the Deep Palace by KenyaFord mothers_day__1__pearls__by_kenyaford-dcb4log.jpg|Mothers Day #1 :Pearls: by KenyaFord stay_by_my_side_by_kenyaford-dbu7j2b.jpg|Stay by my side by KenyaFord wings_of_fire___your_albatross_by_biohazardia-dc3l2zt.jpg|Wings of Fire - Your Albatross by Biohazardia wings_of_fire___royal_seawing_siblings_by_biohazardia-dcc3ayq.jpg|Wings of Fire - Royal SeaWing Siblings by Biohazardia _top_spoilers__moment_of_panic_by_brokebackbromance-daumvzr.jpg|(ToP Spoilers) Moment of Panic by BrokebackBromance 8603912d2e76aacc0bff43df062be2d7-dbucwoi.png|Alrighty Aphrodite by Spookapi 7f458cb91dc8af69f7304e36c60139bd-dbrx6xa.jpg|Violent Young by Albertablu just_my_type_by_moonfirestars-dblp0fv.jpg|Just my type by Moonfiire anemarin_by_sharkcatz-dbnqcst.png|Anemarin by sharkcatz girlfriends___by_sedonasummer-dbikvob.png|girlfriends!!! by SedonaSummer my_girls_by_iceofwaterflock-dbh5408.png|My Girls by IceOfWaterflock have_you_heard__by_lostspirit101-dbzt04u.png|Have you heard? by lostspirit101 click_here_to_continue_game_by_lostspirit101-dc0b5a2.png|click here to continue game by lostspirit101 click_here_to_play_again_by_lostspirit101-dbzomsz.png|Click here to play again by lostspirit101 i_m_headed_straight_for_the_castle__speedpaint___by_crionym-dbu54og.jpg|i'm headed straight for the castle speedpaint by Crionym and_just_forget_the_world_by_wolfiiwiingz-dc3qdcc.png|And just forget the world by WolfiiWiingz wings_of_fire__you_make_me_blush_by_bumbleboo12-dcfaxms.jpg|Wings Of Fire: You Make Me Blush by bumbleboo12 anemone_by_happyfalconqueen-dc7jczg.jpg|Anemone by Toenailish anemarin_3_by_alpenpepper-dcabdzr.jpg|Anemarin 3 by AlpenPepper fight_by_birdventures-dbv2hxa.png|Fight by Mothfoxx pearly_pink_princess_by_pixel_sheep-dc1on37.png|pearly pinky princess by pixel-sheep Anemone and Tamarin.jpg|Anemone x Tamarin by CT seaanemonest.jpg|An actual sea anemone. Talons of Power.png|Talons of Power|link=https://www.deviantart.com/gdtrekkie/art/Talons-of-Power-776666012 young_diva_by_squilin_dc9x7hd-fullview.jpg|Anenomee by Squilin References de:Anemone fr:Anémone pl:Ukwiał ru:Анемона Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:LH Characters Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:EP Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Silver Winglet Category:Animus Dragons Category:Animus Touched Category:Antagonists Category:DoD Characters Category:Mentioned in HQ